Take Earth back
by Duen
Summary: After Mars, Commander Shepard gets a new infantry grunt on her wing from the 103 marine divivsion, and goes through hell to take earth back
1. Chapter 1

ok this story is about one human male soldier who got recruited to Shepards squard doing the events of ME3. Im bad at discriping my oc characters, so i write them down here and hope for the best.

Name Jason Kreuger

Age 26

class soldier

rank Sargent

armor a copy of Kaidens armor

. /tumblr_m1hlijvjkq1qmtaixo4_

And for Shepard, i could not find a picture that matched, the model so imagine that she looks like Michelle Rodriguez.

* * *

Citadel docking area Right after the Mars mission Jason's POV

"What ya mean i have to go through processing?" I asked furiously

"Sir you are listed as a refugee in the system" The asari clerk said

"Its a mistake, I am an alliance soldier i got sent here by mistake!" I said

"Sir there is nothing we can do about it, unless you get some high officials to help you i suggest you move along" she said still able to sound polite.

I just walked off pissed and sat at the passengers lounge.

"Cant fucking belive it" I cursed to myself

"Problem?" said a female voice next to me. Guess i wasnt quiet enough.

"Just some idiot made so i got listed as a civilian refugee and sent here" I told her and looked at her. Her skin was tan a little, maybe hispanic, she had dark eyes and black shoulder length hair. She reminded me of someone but i cant remember who, her uniform caught my attention quick. "Wait you a marine too?" I asked

She nodded "Im Commander Michelle Shepard of the normandy" she said.

I sat there in awe, knowing it was the commander Shepard with me. I quickly stood up and saluted "Commander" i said

She stood up to and said "At ease?"

"Sargent Jason Kreuger, 103 marine division" I told her

She looked surprised "The 103? I heard you guys got harsh training" she said

"Yeah, but i heard the same of the N7 Commander" I told her

"What are you doing here Sargent Kreuger?" She demanded

"I were about to rendevouz with my CO when Citadel officials decided that i should remain here, apprently i am listed as a refugee" I explained

She looked confused "Cant you just order a flight off and meet with the rest of your division?" she asked

"Yeah if it were that easy, I first have to get a permission from some high council officials to get off this station, secound i have no idea where they are headed to" I told her. I swear she began to eye me up and down.

"Well i just got my spectre status reinstated, i can get you a permit to get off this station" She told me

I smiled a little and said "Well that solves one problem but not the other, as said they already taken off and they leave no trace or message to the ones who did not get on"

"Well, what if you joined my crew for the time being. My LC just got badly wounded on our last mission and is being treated at the huerta hospital" She offered

This shocked me "What really? And just like that, no dossier or something?" I asked

"Well can you give me the short version, i need to authorize this and take off" She said impatient

"Well Im one of the sharpest combat specialist in the division, i dont contribute with tech or biotics, but give me an scoped M-8 and i clear a path for you on 30 secounds. Give me a Mantis sniper rifle and i pop them off bullet by bullet" I told her

"Seems like i have to see that on our next mission, get your stuff and get on to the normandy, i make sure you get cleareance" She said and walked off

Looks like things got more interrested


	2. Chapter 2

*The normandy deck 3, 30 minutes later Jason POV*

Well this is the normandy i heard about, mmmm seems smaller then i expected. I got settled in quickly in the crew quaters, got a nice view of the drive core. After that, i headed down to the shuttle bay to check out the guns. As i exited the elevator i notice a weapons bench, and a armory. I pulled out a m-8 avenger and a mantis sniper rifle. I placed them on the bench and got to work.

I look over to a guy at the shuttle and yelled "Hey where you keeping the guns mods at?"

He turned around and said "They are under the bench"

I looked under and saw a box full of mods. I took out a 4x scope and a stability damper for my M-8 and a enhanced scope and extended barrel for my sniper rifle.

"That should do it" i said to myself

"Settling in nicely?" I heard a female voice behind me, and i turn around to see Shepard.

"Oh hey commander, yeah the crew is a good bunch and i just finish modding my guns" I told her

She looked over my shoulder and saw all my weapons were standard issued guns.

"We got a wide variety of weapons if you are interrested" She offered.

I just shooked my head and said "Naa im better with these, know them in and out" "Hey where is our first stop by the way?" I asked

"We are hitting a cerberus lab which might contain some reaper tech. Our mission is to get some samples for study. I was about to mod my weapons" She said

I nodded and stepped aside, and watched her gun pack out. A Tempest smg, a Carnifex heavy pistol and a widow sniper rifle.

"I guess you are a heavy hitter commander" I commented

"I shoot to kill, i havnt met a human or turian who took a widow shot to the face and still walking" She said

"And i guess the Smg is for crowd control" I guessed

"Husks and cerberus troops got a habbit of attacking in groups, a smg here can change that habbit" She guestured to her smg.

"Yeah i rather want an assault rifle in my hands" I said

"Well i am taking James and Liara on this mission. As said its in a lab which most likely is close quaters" She informed me

"So the widow arnt taking any men with her?" I asked smirking

She smirked and began to take her N7 armour on, and James got his alliance armor on too. Liara came down already dressed for combat. I then began to make my way to the elevator since i rather not risk getting sucked out in space. I Took the elevator 1 floor up to engineering, since i wanna explore the ship a little. The elevator stopped at deck 4 and i turn right once outside the elevator. I stood before a automated door, and it open shortly i arrived. In here was a woman in a little white outfit and a flying camera behind her, she was facing a wall which was decorated with various pictures.

"Checking on me again comm-" She said but stopped when she saw it was me "Oh sorry i thought you were the commander"

"Its okay. Who are you by the way?" I asked

She then looked a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow "I am Diana Allers" she said, but my head still did not register who she was. "A reporter for battlespace on ANN" She said. Beep beep beep my thoughts were.

"Battlespace is a known war channel buddy" she said annoyed

"If it is so known, how come i dont know it?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I dont know, maybe if you stop shooting for once and had freetime, then you would proberly know it cannon fodder" She replied

"Soldiers from the 103rd marine division is more then just cannon fodder Ms Allers" I said smothly

She looked surprised, proberly because she doesnt think im from the 103rd.

"So what are you then, biotic? tech?" She asked out of nowhere

"Im the division's sharpest shooter Ms Allers" I told her with a little pride

"And proberly the division's most arrogant soldier" She said not really caring.

This i going to be a long war i thought.


End file.
